Rising Eclipse
by Shy Summer Wind
Summary: I shall name you Sunkit in memory of your orange coat and in memory of the Clans I wish to belong to..." R&R! DISCONTINUED POSSIBLY. Go to my profile for more info.
1. Prologue

**R&R! Hey! It's my first fan ficcy! hope you like it!.....chapter one should be posted within the next day or so but i won't make any promises....**

The sweet spring breeze blew softly through the trees, ruffling the fur of a beautiful she-cat. She was heavily pregnant, due any day now. Her name was Icestream on account of her pure white belly and silver back. She was rouge, but her grandmother had been something called a clan cat.

Icestream walked slowly along an old trail, worn by many paws. The dirt brushed against her paws turning them a dirty brown. Dark gray clouds began to cover the sky, as she looked around the scarce forest for shelter. Spotting a cave she headed in that direction.

She was heading towards the old cave when she discovered that this forest was completely deserted. Looking around she could tell that prey was scarce, and a storm was brewing because the trees whipped back and forth in the strong breeze. Icestream looked around and spotted a pile of moss. To tired to care Icestream lay down in her nest of moss. She didn't dream at all.

As the moon reached its peak, she woke, startled by the eerie silence of the forest. The only thing that broke the silence was the pain that rippled through her body. She was starting to give birth. She felt the contractions in herself and pushed. The pain felt like needles that were constantly shooting through her body. It went on like this till Icestream became too exhausted, and an orange and silver kit was meowing pitifully behind her. Immediately her instincts told her to lick the kit, so she did. She began to lick the kit's fur the wrong way to warm it and soon the kit's fur was as fluffy as a cloud, and soft like feathers. "I shall name you Sunkit in memory of your orange coat and in memory of the Clans I wish to belong to." Icestream purred.

**Now, how did you like it? Remember, R&R! The button is right down there....see? Just move your mouse down a bit and click!**


	2. Chapter 1: Learning to Hunt

**Sorry the update took me so long, between school and track and millions of other things i have to do, it is hard to find time to write the chapters, then have them beta-read after i have typed it, all without my parents finding out that i am 'goofing off' instead of doing homework **

Sunkit, now Sunpaw, as she was being trained as a warrior apprentice would, scampered along behind her mother. I had been waiting for this day, the day I would learn to hunt.

A perfect day to be trained thought Sunpaw. The sun was shining through the trees making me shiver with warmth. Icestream had told me about the clans and ever since, I would imagine what it would be like to be a clan cat. Suddenly, jolted from my daydreaming, my mother had meowed, "Watch me".

I saw my mother in some sort of crouch. "This is the hunter's crouch for when you want to catch a mouse. Keep you weight on your haunches so you don't make a sound because the mouse can feel you paw steps before it smells you."

I stood there amazed at what her mother was doing; slinking through the bushes, quietly, not making a sound on the leafy forest floor. "Now you try it." Inquired my mother.

I dropped down into the seemingly, but not, awkward position and slid forward. I found it was much harder than it looked to keep my paws quiet. I wasn't nearly as graceful as my mother, but in time I would get it.

Determinedly, I tried it many times over and over, trying to slide quickly over the wet forest floor, but make no noise. Icestream just sat and watched quietly, occasionally commenting. Finally, near sunset I looked just like my mother, slinking quietly and quickly over the forest floor.

"Great job" meowed my mother, getting up. She tilted her head up towards the sky's fading light. " We should be getting back." Icestream meowed as darkness began to fall and light to fade.

The journey back to our little cave was quick and simple. Once we got back, as soon as I had eaten the small mouse Icestream gave me, I found my nest in the darkness. Then fell into a deep sleep, exhausted.

She did not sleep well. _A screech filled the air breaking the silence of the forest. A flash of orange light, fur. Fur whipping around like flames. Then, teeth met the neck of an unknown cat and she screeched in pain. Again, she screeched, chilling me. My vision blacked out. A white flash! Teeth, sharp teeth, snapping…..snapping at me! I yowled in fear and woke. _I yowled in fear, waking up.

My dream had been so real. I got up, shaking the moss from my pelt. Then paced around quietly. I didn't want to sleep again. I was afraid. I knew I should go tell Icestream, but I didn't want to wake her. I'll tell her later, I decided. Something caught my eye as I was pacing; a blue gray cat was sitting in front of our cave. "Hello?" I meowed softly. "Take heed in what you have seen, if you do not remember your dream it will impact your life forever." Meowed the cat as it was fading. "Remember….remember….." After walking around more, trying to decipher what my dream meant. I was sleepy so I decided to lie back down on my soft nest of moss. I closed my eyes, willing sleep to come quickly. At once the darkness of sleep swept me off into the land of dreams.

_I was standing in a grassy clearing, sun warming my cold pelt. I sighed, would I ever get to sleep peacefully? I looked up, and was startled. The stars were moving! A star started to fall, the color changing from silver to a blue gray. I walked forward in curiosity. The second the star touched the ground it formed into a cat. "So young one, you have not yet learned about StarClan, have you?" The cat meowed seeing the shock and disbelief on my face. "No…" I meowed in curiosity. "What is it?" "StarClan is made up of cats who have died. Clan Cats. They do not control you but give cats prophecies to help keep their clan from harm. Often, they will send us omens to help decided what to do about a battles or sickness, as well. StarClan is always watching over you. When you die you will join our ranks. Do not be afraid of us. We are here to help. Your life will be shaped by an event soon, remember, you can find safety in ThunderClan..."_

With that the cat started to fade……wait! The cat wasn't fading! I was! I jerked awake in fear, would my dreams ever stop? Though I knew the answer I wish I didn't. Dawn light started to filter through the opening of the cave. Then smoke…

**So..how did you like it? I was going to make it longer but 1. i wanted to make it a cliffy 2. i didn't have time before you guys started getting mad (i know i would) 3. it seemed like it should end there 4. I wanted to get it up asap  
You know that little button down there? The one that says: Review? Well, Click on it! I command you to! :D R&R, the more reviews, the quicker the updates! (if i have the chapter ready, which i will) :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Storm

**I am going to try to update as much as possible for these first chapters. R&R! Thank you: Rainstorm-Mosspath, 'looks at name tag', Just Blitz and J1210 for R&Ring my story! You all get a cookie -gives cookie to them-  
Now here is the second chapter! R&R!**

* * *

**  
**

I leapt up, fur bristling. "Mother!" I yowled. "Fire!" I ran over to her still sleeping silver body and prodded her until she woke. "Fire." She meowed, voice thick with fear as she saw and smelled the smoke. "Run! Go to the river!"

I bolted out of the cave with Icestream hot on my tail. I burst out of the cave just as another bolt of lightning lit the sky. I screeched and froze. "Sunpaw! Come on! We need to get to the river!" I heard my mother call in a voice laced with terror. I broke from the trance the flames had me in and bolted to my mother's side. And we streaked through the burning forest with burning branches and logs falling down all around us.

* * *

A hissing sounded and a downpour started, and I sent a silent thanks to StarClan. The smoke was now thickening as the flames were dying by rain.

The river came into sight, no flames on the other side, my heart leapt, we would be safe! If we could only cross the river then we would be safe from the lightning still streaking through the forest despite the rain. We neared the river and slowed, panting and out of breath. Dread filled me, the river had burst its banks and was raging, like a lion of LionClan. I knew that if any cat fell in there they would most surely die.

"Quick, Sunpaw! I see a log over there that we can use to cross!" I pinpointed my mother's call, noticing it came from far downstream. I never thought I would be so happy to hear her call in my life. I ran down to her. "Let's cross here. It looks slippery so use your claws and be careful. You should go first." "Mother!" I protested. "What if you can't make it across? I can't leave you!" "Don't worry; I will be right behind you. You'll be alright." I nodded, too terrified to speak.

I jumped onto the log, claws unsheathed, smoke making my eyes and throat hurt. I could barley see where I was going. I forced myself to look straight ahead. Then I looked down, _mouse dung._ In seeing the raging torrent of water rushing underneath me, I yowled in terror and ran ahead on the log. And fell.

* * *

White that was all I saw as I plunged under the water. I paddled up to the surface, fighting the current that was pulling me down. I only had time to grab a quick breath of air before another swell swept me under. I couldn't breath. It felt as if there was something blocking my lungs and I panicked. I desperately tried paddling up again, but every time my head broke the surface another swell came and took me under. I thrust my head up in one final attempt to breathe and saw my mother pelting next to the river, trying to find some place where it would be safe for her to try and jump in as well as avoiding the still flaming trees along the bank. I yowled, filled with pure fear as loud as I ever had before, before another swell swept me under and the world was swept away from me.

* * *

Thoughts raced through my head: "Will I ever get to see my mother again? Am I going to die? If I die will I go to StarClan?"

_Don't worry, young one, your time has not yet come to join StarClan. "Then what is happening_!?" I yowled, louder than I would have to. _You just swallowed too much water and fell unconscious. You will be alright, but beware of the fury coming your way. What do you mean? Wait! Don't go! _

I cried desperately as the cat padded away. She didn't turn back. A voice wound around me, sweet as honey.

_Beware the fury….Beware…Beware_….. Then I was falling through an endless blackness.

I felt the water rushing around me once again. I was cold, yet it was still leaffall, the water was nearly leafbare cold. The terror and panic rushed back to me. Then I felt something tugging at my fur as a swell of water swept me under and I blacked out once more.

* * *

**Soo.......how'd you like it? I know it is short, but my beta, Firestorm75 told me i should just post it anyways, so i did. Don't get mad at Firestorm75 though. I promise, promise, promise that the next chapter will be much longer and i will start typing it as soon as i get two reviews and will post it asap. Any suggestions of how to make the chapters longer are appriciated! Please, no flames.  
The button down there says Review, so can you click on it? please? O.O ^.^  
Also: Tell me if you would like me to R&R any of your stories! **


	4. Forgotten Disclamer

**A/N:**  
Well i sorta forgot to put a disclamer in my chapters, i am not sure if i need to put one for these chapters, but may as well, oh and sorry to disappoint you people that this isn't an actual chapter of the story, i will try to find some free time and type it so i can update soon! Thank you reviewers!

**Disclamer:** I don't own Warriors......or do i?  
-Erins pop up out of nowhere- What did you say?  
me-ummm........i might own warriors.......  
-Erins chasing me- OKAY, OKAY!!! I LIED!! I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!!! AHHHH!.............


	5. Chapter 3: Reality

**sorry it took me so long to update!!! I made a longer chapter though! yay! :) R&R! **

**Disclamer: I don't own warriors....but maybe.....naa..i couldn't own warriors....dang it.....**

I awoke to a black and burnt forest. My mother slept next to me, breathing quickly, still wet, fur black with ash. She must have been the one to pull me out of the river, I realized. I was dry, too.

Icestream must have gotten me out of the river, warmed me, and dried my fur and in doing that forgot to dry and warm herself. I padded over, my paws barley making a sound on the sandy forest floor.

I lay down next to her and started rubbing her fur, the wrong way, to warm her up. Though she was fast asleep, she woke when she felt my paws on her fur.

* * *

"Thank you, Sunpaw" she purred, but broke off coughing.

"Mother, are you sick?" I meowed worriedly, afraid of the answer I knew was coming.

"I'm not going to lie, yes, Sunpaw, I am sick. I know a few herbs, one that will get me better, too." The silver and white she-cat meowed.

"Which one? What does it smell like? What does it look like? Where can I find it?" The flurry of questions, raced from my mouth, before I could stop. Then another question leapt out of my mouth, "How do you know about these herbs?"

Purring, Icestream told me the herbs, scent, where I can find it and what it looks like. It was a herb I had heard of before.

"I know about all these herbs," began my mother. "My mother taught me when I was young, about all these, so I would know how to take care of myself if I got hurt or sick. She taught me many of the clan's ways. That is also how I was able to teach you to hunt and fight, when you were younger."

I listened, and realized that our life was more like a Clan Cat's life than just a life of two loners.

"Now go get the feverfew and lavender, while I try and make this little hollow warmer." I nodded and sped off.

* * *

It was really cold out and the icy breeze felt as if it were claws, cutting through me. Though, I had forgotten about the fire that happened a few sunrises ago, the memory was brought back by the breeze and air being laced with the smell of smoke and ash.

I stopped in a grassy clearing and scented the air. The river was right ahead, and Icestream had told me that I would find the feverfew, not on or by, but behind the trees of the riverbank.

I walked forward, scenting, and nearly trampled a big clump of feverfew. I bent down and softly picked enough of it to last for a while, then ran off to find the lavender.

Lavender, the sweet scent, immediately filled my nose as I neared. I set the feverfew down, and started picking the stems out of the ground, trying not to waste any of their sweet juice.

I then picked up the feverfew up with the lavender already in my mouth and pelted back to my mother.

My eyes were watering as I ran from a mixture of the strong feverfew scent, smoke and ash in the air, and the ash being kicked up by my paws as I ran.

* * *

I neared the hollow, and dread filled me. Fox. And a screech filled the air and a moment later, I saw the fox bolt out of the cave, blood pouring from multiple wounds. Thankfully, the fox didn't think I would make a good meal and ignored me as it sped out of the cave. I couldn't decide if it was the fox who had screeched or if it was my mother…

I jolted myself out of my daydreaming state and bolted into the hollow and the smell of fox was all around me. I panicked; I had left my mother here, what if the fox had killed her?

Dread filled me from nose to tail-tip when I smelled the scent I prayed I wouldn't. Blood and fox scent mixed. There had been a fight that was for sure. I ran deeper into the hollow cave den and found my mother's body, torn up and bleeding.

"Mother!" I wailed. "Don't leave me!"

"Sunpaw, there is nothing you can do, I am going to join StarClan." She rasped. "There is something I have always known I needed to tell you, but I wanted to wait till you were older. I won't get another chance to tell this so listen carefully."

"When darkness falls, sun meets moon, and the light will shine." She meowed in a dark voice, eyes glowing red. The strange color of her eyes and her dark voice slowly faded back to the normal light.

She was panting now, struggling to hold onto life. "You must go to the old forest and find the Clans."

"But how?" I meowed louder than I needed to. "I don't even know the way!"

"You will find the way…" the light that once was, was dyeing from her eyes.

"Mother!" I screeched. "Isn't there something I can do to make you not die?"

"It is too late for me now, remember, I love you…" And with that she took her last breath and left for StarClan.

* * *

I reared up on my hind legs and yowled louder than ever. "No!!! Mother!!" I settled down beside her and pushed my nose into her fur and whispered: "Goodbye mother. I love you."

That night I lay next to her, in vigil. I knew I couldn't fall asleep; it was another clan tradition that my mother had told me. Just thinking of her made my heart ache.

Finally the dawn light flooded the trees with a golden sunlight. I warmed my cold pelt, though, not much. I sighed, where should I bury her? I decided I would bury her by her favorite place; the river. Even though it had nearly taken my life and her's, I was a beautiful place when the river wasn't raging.

I picked up her heavy body. Sadness radiating off me. And started the journey to the river. I was panting heavily by the time I had gotten to the river. Though, it was still early dawn, it was warm out and had the promise of being a sweltering hot day. From being dragged through the leaves on the ground, my mother's body was now covered in ash and dirt. I sighed and settled down to groom her, wrinkling my nose at the foul taste of ash and dirt. Finally Icestream's pelt was shining with the sunlight. I decided that under a willow tree would be a nice place; she had always loved willow trees.

* * *

I started to dig and found that it was much harder than I would've thought. The ground was charred and hard from the fire that had swept through a few sunrises ago. I decided upon that as to be the reason that it was so hard to dig.

As the sun was climbing up into the sky I had finished my mother's grave. I grabbed her scruff and gently laid her down in the hole. I felt bad to put her in a hole like this, but figured, it was just her body, and her spirit was probably up in StarClan now.

As I covered up my mother, I felt as if I was leaving her behind. I padded away, tail dragging, head low in despair.

I just noticed my belly growling, I hadn't had anything to eat since, well, I couldn't remember.

I heard a rustling and froze, mouse. I crept up to it and pounced, the mouse didn't even have a chance as I swiftly killed it with a bite to the neck. I purred in satisfaction. In no time I had caught another mouse.

I didn't want to go back to the hollow that my mother had been killed in, so I found a bush overhanging to make a good den. I lay the mice down and covered them up with leaves, so while I was gone looking for moss, no animal would take them.

The moss wasn't hard to find and soon I was making myself a nest underneath the bush. I settled down to eat, letting the sweet flavor of mouse seep into my mouth.

However, I only got through the first mouse as I fell asleep. "When darkness falls, sun meets moon, and the light will shine." I woke with a start. The prophecy! I sat there and though about what it could mean. Was it really meant for me? What is the darkness? The light? What does it mean by "sun meets moon"? Was "sun", me?

These questions swirled in my head as I once again drifted off into sleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

**So, how did you like it, ya, it is kinda sad...I didn't want to kill Icestream, but i had to....:(.. Remember to R&R! I love my reviews!  
oh and i promise to get the next chapter up asap!  
Now stop reading this and Review! :) **


	6. Chapter 4: Moon

**I'M SO SORRY! During the summer i worked at a barn nearly every day and forgot/ had no time to update! I know this is short, it is shorter than i would like it to be, but i wanted to update for you guys who still may be reading this. I'll try to start updating about every week or so. I may upload chapter 5 by this weekend if i have time to write it. R&R! :) **

**Disclamer: As cool as it would be, no i don't own Warriors.**

_Go to the old forest...go to the old forest…go…go…_ I was blind. A voice echoing, echoing….I wanted to run, but couldn't…fear encompassed me. A bright flash and I was suddenly on a log, a river raging below me. _I love you Sunpaw…_My mother's voice! So my mother did truly go to StarClan! I purred and woke.

Bright sunlight filtered through the trees and onto my ruffled fur. I sighed and sleepily got up. I didn't know what to do now. My mother was dead and StarClan kept telling me to go to the 'old' forest. I supposed I should figure out what this 'old' forest is and where it is.

I stretched in the morning sunlight and padded over to the mini pile of fresh kill I had made myself and picked a mouse out. I found a patch of sunlight and settled down to eat my mouse. I thought about my dream and decided to start at the twoleg place, where there probably would be cats that knew where this 'old forest' was.

I finished my mouse off and took one last look at my home, I would never see it again……With that, I turned and padded off towards the twoleg place.

OoOoOoOoO

I left the forest behind as I walked into the twoleg place for the first time. So many noises, so many foreign scents……. "Wow" I whispered in awe.

I didn't know where I should start, but then came to the conclusion that I should go the nests near the forest; the cats there might have more knowledge of these Clan Cats and the old forest.

Then a light silver shape came into view. It was a cat on the fence. I sized up the fence the leapt up, trying not to fall of the wobbly fence.

After getting my balance I padded up the cat; "Hello."

The young silver cat turned "Hi, who are you?"

"My name is Sunpaw, what is yours?"

"My name is Moon. I live in this house" The new cat meowed. "I haven't seen you around before, where did you come from?"

"I came from the forest" I signaled with a flick of my tail.

"Wow" Moon whispered. "Does that mean you know how to hunt and such?"

"Yes" I meowed, getting a little embarrassed. "Do you, by any chance know about Clan Cats?"

"Clan Cats?" he meowed, confused. "No, but I know someone who does, but he lives a long ways away now."

"Then do you know of a place called the 'old forest'?" I inquired.

"No, though, my friend may know of this too."

"Can you take me to him?" I asked.

"Yes, I would like to know these answers myself, now that you bring them up." The silver cat meowed.

"When shall we set off?" I inquired.

"We can go now, if you would like to."

"How about we leave at sunrise tomorrow?" I suggested, sleepily. "It is already nearly sunset."

"Alright, see you at sunrise, and with that, Moon padded away leaving me alone on the fence."

I did not know where I would sleep considering my old den was further away than I would like to go tonight. I debated and decided I would find a temporary den to sleep in tonight before my journey began. I padded back into the shelter of the forest now that it was starting to rain and on the border of the forest to the twoleg place, found myself a shallow cave. I then quickly collected some moss from nearby trees and made myself a nest. My stomach growled and I sighed.

"Would I ever get to sleep?" And so I padded out of the cave back into the rain and silently killed a mouse and slunk back into my cave to eat the mouse then sleep.

My dreams were filled with two black cats. One with white streaks, one with only a lone white tail tip. What I did not realize was that these two cats were very much alive, not StarClan cats.

**OHHH! Who do you think were the two cats?! R&R! (I'd like to get at least 1 or 2 maybe even 3 reviews before i update the story)**


	7. Chapter 5: The Barn

**Did you guys get lots of halloween candy? I did. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I have been working on this chapter for a while, to make it really good for you great reviewers! I would have uploaded this last night, but i just about fell asleep on the keyboard while trying to finish it...btw, does anyone know where my used-to-be beta reader went? She used to go by the name of Firestorm 75, but now i can't figure out the new name she must have taken on...anyways, R&R! :) Hope you like it!  
Disclamer (for the rest of the story b/c i am too lazy to do it every time i upload a new chapter):  
Me no own warriors.....for now.....-evil laugh -  
Erins emerge from the bushes: What was that?  
I don't own warriors? -squeak -  
Erins: Good...**

* * *

I shivered as the icy wind swept through my fur. I was back on the fence, waiting. I wondered who the two cats in my dream were, I wondered which cat or cats I would be meeting today, to learn about the Clans and where they were.

"There you are, I have been waiting forever!" meowed Moon sliding out from under some bushes next to the fence. He then leapt up onto the fence with surprising grace.

"Are we going to go now?" I asked curiously.  
"What do you think?" Moon teased, flicking his tail towards me.  
"Which way?"  
"Follow me" he meowed and proceeded to jump down from the fence, and so I jumped down as well. We turned away from the rising sun and walked next to the trees of the forest.  
"How far, do you think it is?"  
"We should likely be there by sunhigh, if we don't take many breaks." He informed me as I settled into a soft trot next to him.

Sure enough, as the sun rose to its highest point, we reached a barn, and Moon broke the long silence; "We're here."  
Moon stuck his head inside, "Barley, Ravenpaw! I brought a visitor for you!"  
Moments passed and a black head became visible outside the barn.  
"Hey, Moon! Long time no see." The newcomer meowed excitedly.  
He was black, with only a white tail tip and a small white dash on his chest amongst his shining black fur. This must be Ravenpaw, if I remembered correctly from what Moon had told me.  
"What's all the commotion about?" a cranky meow sounded "Can't a cat get a decent noon nap around here?" Another cat came out of the barn, but this one was different, he had long sleek black and white fur.  
"Moon! How are you?" The black and white cat meowed in surprise.  
"I've been doing well, and you?" Moon meowed.  
"The barn has been full of fat mice, and I think I need to stop eating so many." Joked the black and white cat.

Barley, this must be Barley, I thought.  
By this time both barn cats had noticed me after greeting Moon.  
The cat called Ravenpaw spoke up, "And who are you?" And all eyes were on me.  
I was nervous under the eyes of these new cats and studied the soft grass underpaw. Moon spoke up for me; "Her name is Sunpaw, she came to me wanting to learn about the Clans and where this 'old forest' is. I didn't know, and wanted to learn more about it, and here we are."

It was just then, I realized the similarity between mine and Ravenpaw's names…we both had clan names.

I spoke up in curiosity; "Were you one a Clan Cat yourself, Ravenpaw? You have a Clan name."  
"Yes, I was, until I had to leave my Clan." Ravenpaw meowed, a tinge of sadness in his voice. "But that was a long time ago, and now I live here, with Barley."

Silence.  
Barley spoke up, shattering the silence, "Moon and Sunpaw, would you like to come inside and hunt? You must be hungry after walking as far as you have today."  
With relief, Moon and I agreed, we were famished.

The barn was cozy and dark, its only light coming from the open door. There were haystacks piled high most everywhere and the air was filled with the scent of prey; mainly mouse. My mouth watered and stomach growled. I dropped into a crouch, scenting a mouse up ahead. I pounced and quickly took its life, thanking StarClan. Then settled down with Moon to eat, once he had gotten himself a mouse or two as well.  
"We will talk tomorrow," and with that, Barley and Ravenpaw disappeared amongst the hay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moon and I looked at each other wondering what to do next. Since I had a little while till the sun dipped beneath the clouds, I decided I would go explore.  
"I'm going to head outside and check things out," I informed Moon as I stretched and got to my paws.  
"Just don't go getting yourself lost," he teased. "I don't want to have to come looking for you."  
I flicked my tail to show I heard and walked outside. I had to admit, Barley and Ravenpaw had quite a set up here; a barn full of prey, and likely nice and warm in leafbare.

The icy chill from the leafbare wind was gone, and now a soft calm breeze ruffled my fur. I came to life, loping amongst the trees. The trees slowly were getting their leaves back on their branches, and a weak shimmer of sunlight broke through the clouds. "What could be more perfect?" I wondered in a daze.

I slowed as the trees thinned out; I had gone a lot further than I meant to. I stopped and looked around, "Uh oh," I though, I didn't recognize anything! I turned around, and only saw trees. "Maybe if I just track my scent, I can get back," I hoped.

I started walking, scenting the air every few moments to make sure I was on the right track. I tipped my head back to look at the sky, and realized it was almost sundown as I saw the sky slowly darkening and the sun getting lower and lower. "Mousedung," I thought, I need to get moving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then I heard a familiar meow, Moon! I raced towards the call, and nearly ran Moon over as I found him.

"Where were you?" Moon asked.  
"I got lost," I admitted.  
Moon just sighed, and said "Well, we need to get back to the barn before sundown or else we run the risk of meeting the dogs, and we don't want to have that happen, so let's go."  
We sped through the forest, Moon leading the way and within ten minutes we were back at the barn, just before sundown.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get some sleep now, Sunpaw; we've had a long day." Moon meowed as we padded inside the barn.  
"Alright" I agreed as I trotted over to the mounds of hay bales. I dug out a shallow den from the hay and settled down to sleep, but not before my stomach decided it was hungry. I sighed and leapt down to the barn floor and caught a mouse. With the mouse in my grasp I leapt back up to my hay den. Then I set the mouse down and curled up to eat it. Once my stomach was happy, full of mouse, I closed my eyes, but moments later leapt up. These barn cats, they were from my dream! I lay back down, so i wouldn't wake the other three cats in the barn. I lay my tail over my nose, and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. I knew it, I knew i would have a big day tomorrow...

* * *

**So! How did you like it? The person who finds Firestorm75 gets Moon, Sunpaw, Barley, and Ravenpaw plushies!  
R&R! I love my reviews! So, you see that little green and white button down there? Right there? Ya, thats it. Now just move your mouse over it...yup. keep going... and click and review! **


	8. Chapter 6: Will you Come?

**Sorry about the late update, but i've been fairly busy. On the bright side, i have some of the next chapter done already, so i should be able to upload another chapter soon if i get alot of reviews! :) ****btw…for those who are reading this, I will soon change the name of this story to Rising Eclipse and will change my username to Thunderspirit…just to let you know…:D**

I awoke to a prodding paw. "Sunpaw," an irritated voice called "wake up! You've been sleeping forever!"  
I rolled over, still sleepy as the voice; I found to be Moon's kept telling me to get up, while his paw kept on poking.

Finally I opened one eye to see Moon, who was still poking and prodding me.

I saw the entrance of my hay den, and knew it was a long-ish drop to another big pile of hay on the barn floor, so I rolled, taking Moon's paws out from under him and felling him to the hay pile below.

I heard an irritated hiss as Moon landed, now covered in hay, as stretched and got up, shaking the hay from my pelt and padded over to the edge of the hay stack I was on.

I looked down to see an irritated hay-covered Moon. I leapt gracefully down to where Moon was and grinned at him.

Moon hissed and playfully tackled me.

We stopped and heard two voices, one Barley's and one Ravenpaw's, "If those young cats decide to go find the clans, we should go with them, they don't know the way, and I want to see how the clans are fairing." Meowed Ravenpaw.

"I agree," Barley's husky meow sounded "But I am to old to be much use to a clan."  
"That doesn't matter, Barley, you could just join the elder's, if we get accepted back into ThunderClan" came the younger meow of the two. "You could tell kits and apprentices stories about life outside the Clan. You would like clan life."

"Still," Barley meowed, uncertainly "I haven't lived with a large amount of cats for many years…" He trailed off.

* * *

We decided to leave it at that, eavesdroppers never heard anything good.

My stomach growled, and Moon looked at me with tease sparkling in his gaze. "Maybe we should hunt," Moon joked.

"Ya, I like that idea, I'm starving!" I meowed, and started scenting the air, "mouse, mouse, mouse…" I chanted in my head.

Then the sweet scent hit me and I instinctively dropped into the hunting crouch.

I pounced as soon as I saw it, before it saw me and killed the fat gray mouse with a quick clean bite.

The flavor swept through my mouth and I sat down to eat it.

Once done with the mouse, I stood. I didn't know what to do now.

I looked outside.

The bright warm sunlight filtered through the crack in the barn door and a soft breeze rippled through my fur.

I decided to go outside.

I wandered amongst the trees, exploring.

Would Barley and Ravenpaw come with us to the clans?

Even if we did get to the clans, would we be accepted?

How long will it take us to get to the clans?

What is the lake like? Questions swirled in my head, then I heard a low growl.

Uh oh.

* * *

I spun and a few feet away there stood a huge dog!

Immediately bolting off into the undergrowth I could hear the dog clumsily crashing through behind me.

Fear pulsed through me.

The trees rushed by as I ran, I needed to find a tree to climb before the dog gets me, I though in a panic. Then I spotted it, a large tree with low enough branches for me the leap onto, but branches high enough so the dog couldn't get me.

I was closing in fast and then I leapt.

I miss timed the jump!

I thought with fear, only my front paw got a hold, and I fell.

I heard the dog's warm breath on my neck and cowerd, squeezing my eyes shut.

* * *

Then surprise raced through me, I heard two familiar yowls and then "Leave her alone!" Barley!

Ravenpaw!

I felt teeth on my scruff and let myself be dragged to safety.

Ravenpaw had pulled me behind a bush while Barley was distracting and confusing the dog.

Weaving back and forth, the dog could not decide which way to go.

Ravenpaw left me and leapt towards the dog's neck, trying to sink his teeth into the thick mass of fur.

I heard a strong whistle pierce the air and Ravenpaw jumped down from the dog's back. Hearing the whistle, the dog paused, cocking its head, then reluctantly turning and clumsily loping away.

"Thank you" I meowed as I emerged from the bushes "You two saved my life."

"Let's go back to the barn now, incase the dog comes back" meowed Barley, the light of battle still blazing in his eyes.

"Where were you?" Moon meowed, startled at our appearance as we wearily walked through the gap in the barn door.

"I was just wandering around" Barley piped in "and she wandered straight into a huge dog."

I felt my ears grow hot with embarrassment as Barley mentioned my stunt.

"Now all we need is rest," I panted, my heart still beating quickly from my encounter.

"Yes, rest," Barley meowed, the setting sun shining on his black and white fur, making his shadow stretch across the barn floor.

He padded to his nest in the hay and lay down.

Ravenpaw, Moon, and I did the same.

I could hardly keep my eyes open and I drearily padded to my hay nest.

As soon as I lay down, exaushtion flooded over me and I slept.

**So, how did you like it? I know it isn't a very long chapter, but i wanted to try and get this chapter up...R&R! :)**


	9. Chapter 7: What is the Moonstone?

**Hey! Thunderspirit here with the next chapter! She sorta meant to get this chapter up on Christmas, but didn't get the chance...:(...but now it is!  
Tell me, how do you like the length of these chapters? Would you like me to make them longer? Shorter? Are they a good length?  
Oh! and i have another tittle in thought for this story: _Rising Eclipse_, do you like it?  
But i'm still sad, i only got two reviews for my last chapter...this time i would like more, please? -puppy dog eyes-  
Disclamer: Thunderspirit no own Warriors....:(  
Okay, enough of my babbling lets get on to the story! Oh, and thanks Sunsetshimmer and SpottedstarlovesKyuubi for reviewing! Thanks to all of you as well, who have reviewed in the past!  
****

* * *

**

Chapter 8~**  
**

"Sunpaw…Sunpaw, Sunpaw, we are calling you. Come to us. Come the Moonstone…"  
I woke, startled by those voices.  
"Isn't the Moonstone the place you go to speak with StarClan?" I wondered. I thought about it more, gradually remembering Icestream telling me about it. Now that I recall, she did speak of a Moonstone when she was telling me about the old forest the Clans used to live in. Medicine cats and leaders would go there and speak with StarClan, she had told me.

Sunlight filtered through the barn door. I stretched and felt the straw prickling my paws and leapt down, bringing strands of yellow straw down with me.  
Ravenpaw's black figure could be seen, silhouetted against the sun.  
I padded over and sat next to him on the dirt floor of the barn, wrapping my tail around my paws.  
After a few moments, I meowed "Hi."  
He shifted, his green eyes gleaming in the morning sunlight. "Hi."  
I didn't know how to start. "Do you still think about the Clans, sometimes?"  
For a moment he did not answer, then Ravenpaw sighed and replied, "Yeah, sometimes I think about the Clans and wish I'd stayed. Other times, I like my quiet life."

"But it's all behind me now, even if I wanted to, I couldn't go back."  
"Why?" I meowed in confusion and curiosity. Why wouldn't he be able to go back? Was he exiled or something?  
"Because, since StarClan told the Clans they had to leave the forest, because twolegs are destroying their home, they are so far away, it could take moons to find them…" He trailed off.  
I started to worry that these questions might still be hard for him to answer because he still missed the Clans, but I still had to know; "Do you know where the Moonstone is?"  
"Yes…" Ravenpaw looked at me, curiosity in his bright green gaze.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Because-"I paused, wondering if I should tell him about my dream, "I had this dream," I began, "StarClan spoke to me, they told me to go to the Moonstone."

Silence.

"Yes I do know where it is, and if it is StarClan's wishes for you to go there, then, if it hasn't been destroyed, I can take you and Moon there if you like, tonight."  
"Why tonight? Why not now? Wouldn't it be easier to find in daylight?" I could hardly stop the flow of questions as I gave Ravenpaw a questioning look.  
"StarClan can only descend from the sky when the stars are out at Moonhigh."  
"That makes sense! So tonight?" I was excited.  
"Yes, tonight it is, then."  
"Thanks, Ravenpaw!" I could hardly contain my enthusiasm. I was one step closer to meeting the Clans!

OoOoOoOoO

I wandered over to Moon's nest.  
That lazy cat, it was nearly sunhigh!  
I pounced.  
Moon was wide awake now, as we tumbled down from the straw pile in a mock fight.  
His sky blue eyes glistened with laughter.  
We landed on the straw coved barn floor.  
Shaking the straw from our pelts, we stood up.  
Then I remembered, "Moon! Have you heard of the Moonstone?"  
"No," he meowed, curiosity overwhelming his soft voice.  
"What is it?"  
'Sounds like me', I thought. "The Moonstone is where you can go to speak with StarClan, as told by Ravenpaw."  
"I remember you telling me about StarClan, why do you bring it up?" meowed Moon.  
"I had a dream from them, from StarClan. They told me to go to the Moonstone. I talked to Ravenpaw about it, and he agreed to take us there tonight."  
I knew the question coming next. "Why tonight?"  
"Because, Ravenpaw says that only when the stars are out, can StarClan descend from the sky."  
"Hummm," pondered the gray-white tom. "That makes sense." I circled Moon in excitement, tail waving in the air as excitement bubbled up, through me.

"I'm so excited! I'll be able to speak with StarClan! Maybe I'll be able to see my mother…" I trailed off as I thought about Icestream, my mother who gave her life for me.  
Moon saw the look of pain that flooded my eyes and stayed quiet.

OoOoOoOoO

As the sun set in the sky, I sat watching the vibrant sunset.  
The rays of the sunset swept over my fur, turning it a fiery orange.  
Purring, I stretched, the last rays of sun, warming me to the bone.  
"Isn't the sunset so beautiful?" Moon sat next to me in the soft grass.  
"Yeah, I love watching the sunset, its so calming," I sighed then yawed in relaxation.  
I looked over to Moon.  
His fur was so beautiful in the sunset, his eyes glimmered a deep sky blue as he sat…  
I shook my head, what was I thinking?  
Did I really like Moon like that?  
Maybe I did…  
"Moon! Sunpaw! We should start out now, so we can get to the Moonstone before the Moon reaches its height." I turned quickly in excitement and saw Ravenpaw and Barley standing just outside the barn, waiting for us to come.  
Moon and I glanced at each other, excitement blazing in our eyes.  
We raced over to Barley and Ravenpaw; we were going to the Moonstone!

OoOoOoOoO

Grass brushed my paws as we raced across the moor, trees thinning out.  
I heard Ravenpaw and Barley slow, as a huge rock came into view.

It was a deep gray rock with many gashes in it, probably from the monsters that Ravenpaw had told me about that forced the Clans to leave the old forest in the first place.  
"We are here, this is the Mothermouth."  
The Mothermouth? I was confused.  
Seeing my look of bewilderment, Ravenpaw meowed "The Mothermouth holds inside it the Moonstone."  
I nodded in understanding and tilted my head towards the sky; the moon was nearly at its height.  
"Do we go in now?"  
"Yes, but once inside, you must not speak. Barley and I are not coming, you will be alone, but you will know the Moonstone when you see it."  
"Okay," Moon and I meowed in unison.  
Side by side, we padded towards the cave.  
We stopped right in front of the cave and glanced at each other.  
"Well, let's go." I meowed excitement mixed with wonder as I said it.

OoOoOoOoO

Inside the Moonstone, an orange paw and silvery white paw were set, and two cats walked in, unsure of the events that were to unfold that night...

* * *

**Another chapter done...  
But just another has begun...  
If you review,  
You shall be rewarded  
If you do not,  
who knows what will happen,  
so it is my advice to you,  
Review =)**


	10. Chapter 8: StarClan

**Disclaimer: Sroirraw now t'nod I (backwards for I don't own Warriors)  
Happy New Year's everybody! I'm getting better at this updating stuff huh?  
__*****AN: ****I'm kind of annoyed, because I know there are a lot of people reading this, I've gotten 547 hits since I started this fan fic, so I should be getting more reviews, but lately I've only been getting 1 or 2 reviews per chapter…*  
…****okay, ranting done…here's chapter 8! With some familiar faces...:)**

**

* * *

_Chapter 8~_**

The cavern of the Mothermouth was dark, too dark to see anything.  
Only instinct guided me as I cautiously walked further in.  
I could smell Moon's fear-scent as we padded forward and could tell he,  
like me, was spooked by the eerie silence of the Mothermouth.  
Just as I began to think the tunnel was never going to end.  
Suddenly, an almost ominous glow became visible through the darkness.  
A tingle of exhilaration rose through me as a glowing stone came into view.  
I shivered; it was getting colder as we walked further.  
There was now enough light to barley see as we padded into the Moonstone cave.  
Moon's pelt shone a beautiful silver as I glanced over to him.  
Our eyes met, and I saw a flicker of unease flash in Moon's eyes.  
As if guided by some unseen force, Moon and I padded forward and touched our  
noses to the Moonstone.

***

Jayfeather lay down in his soft, moss covered nest.  
It had been a quiet Newleaf day.  
Closing his eyes, he was swept away into his dreams.

***

Cold, so cold, it felt as if my paws were freezing off.  
Panic flared up inside me, had I done something wrong?  
Why wasn't it working?  
I dared open my eyes and was taken aback by where I was.  
I was in a giant hollow!  
The grass was a perfect green, soft and flowing like a river.  
A soft breeze ruffled my fur.  
Looking up, I was startled, what I had expected to see was a starry night  
sky, but no, the stars were moving!  
One by one the stars fell, and in landing turning into starry-pelted  
cats.  
These cats, they were from StarClan! I realized with a jolt.  
A blue-gray cat approached me, "We have been waiting for you."  
Another voice spoke, "I have missed you so much, Sunpaw."  
I turned, hearing the painfully familiar voice and joy flooded me.  
It was the silver and white pelt of my mother.  
She was here!  
I couldn't believe it!  
I ran over, nuzzling her.  
Stepping back, pride shone in Icestream's gaze.  
Happiness blazing in my gaze, the blue-gray cat padded towards me then sat in  
front of me, on the soft grass.  
"We have been waiting; you are the cat of the prophecy." Her voice was  
like honey.  
"The cat of the prophecy?" I replied in confusion cocking my head.  
"Yes, the cat." Her blue eyes gleamed. "By the way, my name is  
Bluestar; I was once ThunderClan's leader."  
I stared at her in awe; she was once a Clan leader!  
I didn't want to be disrespectful to her, but still, I yowled; "But  
Bluestar!" In despair, "I don't want to be an important cat! I just want  
to be a normal cat and live with the Clans! I'm just a lowly rouge!"  
Bluestar's eyes shimmered in sadness, "I'm sorry, Sunpaw, you are the  
cat we have chosen," She paused, "The cat we have chosen to save the  
Clans."  
Suddenly, a strange look flooded her eyes and they became a blood red.  
_"When darkness falls, and eclipse rises to let the light shine again."_

_***_

_"When darkness falls, and eclipse rises to let the light shine again,"_  
meowed Yellowfang.  
"Another prophecy?" sighed Jayfeather, "An eclipse? What does that  
mean? Is that what happened during the great battle of the lake?"  
Jayfeather was silent for a moment, "A sun and a moon?"  
Yellowfang was silent, "Yes, and eclipse is what happened during the  
battle, but not necessarily does it mean the same in the prophecy…" She  
trailed off, then sighed; "Only time will tell what is going to happen."  
Jayfeather growled, "Why does StarClan have to be so mysterious?!"

***

I stepped back in shock.  
Bluestar's eyes had gone back to their normal swimming sky blue, but  
something still chilled me to the bone; that was the same prophecy that I had  
heard before Icestream died…  
I couldn't take it this information, I started running in desperation.  
I didn't know where to go, but that prophecy…  
Too-perfect trees flashed by.  
The grass swept by my paws, brushing them softly.  
I felt like I could run forever, the angst giving me strength.  
The air got cooler as I kept running, and soon I had to slow down because the  
ground was getting too boggy.  
There must be a river ahead, I thought.

***

I skidded to a stop as my paws touched the water and jumped back.  
That water was Leafbare cold!  
I shook my head, that prophecy still echoed in my ears.  
It wrapped around me, I could not get away.  
It whispered in my ear.  
Not even the Greenleaf wind could shake it away.  
I was trapped, by a prophecy I could not help.  
I was wound in a prophecy with no escape.

***

I stood by the river, by the words wafted from the water.  
There truly was no escape.  
I was the cat to save the Clans.

***

I couldn't stand it, I just wanted to go home and curl up in the straw, I  
wanted everything to just go away!  
How could I, a pathetic rogue cat be part of a prophecy?!  
I wasn't even a clan cat for StarClan's sake!  
In despair I collapsed in the grass with the cold water flowing by.  
I was just a rogue!  
A lowly rogue!  
They must've gotten the wrong cat!

***  
I hear paw steps behind me and tucked my head under my paws.  
I curled up in the tightest ball I could manage.  
"Relax, Sunpaw." The voice was much deeper, deeper than Bluestar's or  
Icestream's, "I'm sorry to tell you, that you must fulfill the  
prophecy."  
Another voice spoke, lighter, closer to Bluestar's voice but still deep.  
"Sunpaw, Bluestar was once the cat of a prophecy too and look at her, she  
was a Clan leader."  
I whined, "I don't want to be a Clan leader, I told you, I just want to  
be a normal Clan cat! I don't want to have any more responsibility to the  
Clan than just regular duties! I want to be a loyal warrior…" I trailed  
off, realizing how kit like I had sounded.  
Embarrassed I pushed my head further under my paws, belly, and tail.  
"Sunpaw, look at us," the two cats meowed, "You may just be a rogue,  
but you can do this, it doesn't matter where you came from, just look at the  
current leader, Firestar. He was a kittypet before he joined the Clans. We  
were two of the cats to bring him to ThunderClan."  
I looked up, and looked at the cats talking to me.  
One of the cats had a golden pelt, with fur like a lion's mane around his  
neck, his soft green eyes. The cat standing next to him was different. The  
other cat was pure white with a little nick in his ear. He was a large cat  
with yellow eyes, but that shone in sympathy.  
The white cat spoke, "Firestar was also subject to a prophecy, 'Fire  
alone can save our Clan', and he did although he wasn't Clan-born."  
"Wow," I whispered.  
The white cat spoke again, "By the way, my name is Whitestorm, and this cat  
next to me is Lionheart."  
"Even I wasn't pure ThunderClan." Whitestorm meowed.  
"But _you can_ fulfill the prophecy; you can lead the Clans into the light and out of the darkness." Something glimmered in his eyes, "But you won't be alone."

* * *

**OOOhhh....Cliffie and longest chapter yet!  
The plot is finally going somewhere! Yay!  
Review! Can we try for five reviews before I update again? (read top AN in italics if you didn't)  
~Thunder, out!**


	11. Chapter 9: You want to come?

_**~Disclaimer: Yo no tengo Warriors! :D Yo hablo espanol…especie de…~~~**_

**Sorry for the long wait, I got lazy, Fan Fiction wasn't letting me upload the chapter and a few bad things happened in these two weeks, making it nearly impossible for me to get in my 'writing mode.' *sigh* now that I'm done making excuses for why I haven't updated, I'm going to keep ranting at you guys. Please review if you read, and if you already have reviewed, thank you! You get a Lionheart plushie!  
Okay, ranting done, now read the chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

~Chapter 9~**

Moon opened his eyes in shock.

This was StarClan!

Two cats stood before him, two pairs of blue eyes watching him. The first was a light brown tabby she-cat. The cat standing next to her was a dark gray tom cat.

"Do you know why you are here?" the she-cat meowed.

Sheepishly, Moon ducked his head, "No."

"We're going to get right to the point, we have a prophecy for you," the tom meowed.

"_Prophecy?" _echoed Moon quietly to himself.

"By the way," the tom continued, "my name is Rainwhisker, and this," Rainshisker flicked his tail towards the tabby, "is Honeyfern."

Moon dipped his white head acknowledging both cats, "Hi, Honeyfern, Rainwhisker."

After a moment of silence, Moon meowed, "Now tell me about this prophecy of yours."

Closing her blue eyes, Honeyfern quietly spoke, "When darkness falls an eclipse rises to let the light shine again."

Moon's pelt prickled in fear and excitement, "What does this mean?" he meowed, pricking his ears up.

"It will all be revealed in time." Meowed Honeyfern.

Rainwhisker spoke up, "You are one cat StarClan has chosen to save the Clans."

"One cat? Does that mean there are others?" Moon asked.

Rainwhisker's eyes showed nothing but mystery, but he meowed, "your suspicions are correct, and the cat is closer than you think."

"You both have StarClan behind you," Honeyfern encouraged. Rainwhisker and Honeyfern dipped their heads.

Suddenly Moon was jolted and a torrent of water swept him away. He squeezed his eyes shut in fear, then…nothing. Moon opened one sky blue eye, expecting to be in a river or something, but instead the Moonstone stood before him. Confusion flooded him, but he shrugged it off. This was StarClan you were talking about.

*~*~*~*~*

Moon looked over to find the flame orange body of Sunpaw next to him, nose pressed to the Moonstone. He stood up, brushing Sunpaw's soft fur with his tail. She looked so peaceful. At his touch Sunpaw woke to Moon standing next to her.

"What did you dream?" Moon asked in curiosity.

"I'm not allowed to tell you what happened," she glanced at him, "but there is one thing I can tell you." Sunpaw closed her eyes, "When darkness falls, an eclipse rises to let the light shine again."

Moon froze as Sunpaw recited the prophecy, which was the same prophecy he had received.

Sunpaw continued, "Lionheart and Whitestorm, two of ThunderClan's warriors' seasons ago, told me I will not be alone. Do you think there may be another cat with this prophecy thrust upon them?" **(A/N: sorry, I had to write it that way…: D) **

Moon sighed, he needed to tell her. "I got the same prophecy," he meowed, his voice shaking; "Rainwhisker and Honeyfern, two newer members of StarClan from ThunderClan told me the other cat was closer than I might think."

~*~*~*~*~

Moon and Sunpaw's eyes met for a moment and Sunpaw wondered, _was Moon the other cat?_

Looking into Sunpaw's ice-blue eyes, Moon wondered, _was she the other?_

_*~*~*~*~*_

Moon broke the silence, "let's get back to Ravenpaw and Barley."

Side by side Moon and Sunpaw turned, and padded to the tunnel they had come through leaving the dimming Moonstone behind. The path felt cold and wet, as if this place had never felt warmth, seen sunlight. It probably hadn't.

After a while of walking, the light finally shone from the end of the tunnel. **(A/N: Ya, I know, pretty cheesy, but oh well)**

They could now see where they were walking and broke in to a soft lope. One glance at each other, and the started racing. Going at nearly top speed Moon and Sunpaw burst out of the tunnel and into the morning light. A tree loomed ahead so they had to stop. Gasping for breath, they looked at each other, then at the mix of black and white fur over by another tree.

Ravenpaw and Barley were curled up together in an attempt to stay warm during the night. Padding quietly over, Moon could just barley hear her whisper, "let's surprise them."

"Okay," Moon replied, mischief dancing in his eyes.

They crouched and crept up quieter than a mouse, their paws made no sound on the dew-soaked soft grass. Sunpaw stopped a mouse length away from Ravenpaw and motioned with her tail for Moon to do the same with Barley. Sunpaw flicked her tail as a signal to pounce and they did. Ravenpaw and Barley were immediately jolted awake.

Flipping over, Ravenpaw immediately recognized Sunpaw, and playfully batted her away.

Moon on the other hand was not so lucky.

Sunpaw and Ravenpaw watched in amusement as Barley was jolted awake, screeching and bowled Moon over, pinning him to the ground before realizing it was just the silver-white Moon. Being a little more awake, Barley recognized Moon and let him go, a purr of laughter rasping in his throat. For a few moments the four cats sat on the grass, as laughter blazed in their eyes.

Ravenpaw broke the silence, "did you see StarClan?"

"Yes," Moon and Sunpaw replied in unison. "StarClan gave me a prophecy," Sunpaw started off, shuffling her paw of the wet grass, and Moon quickly put in, "they gave me the same prophecy, _'When darkness falls an eclipse rises to let the light shine again.'_" Moon put in, "and Rainwhisker and Honeyfern, the two cats that came to me, told me I was supposed to go find the Clans." Sunpaw piped in, "They told me that as well," she paused "only, Lionheart and Whitestorm came to me."

Ravenpaw was quiet.

Barley spoke up, since Ravenpaw seemed tongue-tied, "I guess he (Ravenpaw) just thought we wouldn't be leaving as soon as this."

"_We? _As in you two want to come with us?" Moon meowed in surprise.

"Yes, Ravenpaw wanted to go to the Clans from the start and I'm too old to hang around here myself." Barley meowed.

_This is looking better and better,_ thought Sunpaw.

"And Ravenpaw knows the basic way, or at least where they live and the safest path to get there," continued Barley.

The black cat broke from his silence confirming what Barley had said, "I know where they went and the safest way to go. But first, let's go back to the barn so you two can get some sleep, then we can figure this out later today."

"Okay," Moon agreed, suddenly realizing how tired he was. Moon glanced at Sunpaw just as she opened her jaws in a big yawn. **(A/N: Kitties can yawn; I have two cats, so I know)**

*~*~*~*~*

Sunpaw was staggering on her paws by the time they finally returned to the warmth of the barn. She sleepily dragged herself to her bed in the straw. Sleep took her over the moment she laid her head on her paws.

***

Moon sleepily wandered over to his own nest and sat down. Near his bed there was a window and Moon looked outside to the lightening sky, _I'm part of a prophecy? Me?_ Those thoughts swirled around in his head as he lowered himself down on the staw bed. Closing his eyes, darkness consumed him and he was swept away into a dreamless starry sleep.  
*~*~*~*~*

Jayfeather couldn't sleep, he was too curious about this prophecy. What could it mean, 'an eclipse will rise?' Purdy had told ThunderClan that what happened during the great battle was an eclipse. So was another eclipse going to happen?

Jayfeather got up and shook himself to get rid of the scraps of bedding he could feel on his pelt. He could tell it was sometime after Moonhigh, but still padded out of his den, heading for the camp entrance. By scent, Jayfeather could tell it was Hazeltail who was on guard tonight, and she meowed a greeting as Jayfeather walked out of camp.

He started towards the lake; it was always so calm down there so it was a great place to think. Feeling the cooler breeze wafting off the lake almost made him sleepy. "No," Jayfeather meowed out loud to himself, "I didn't come out here to sleep."

The breeze coming off the lake changed direction so it was now coming over the moors of WindClan. Jayfeather could now feel the lake pebble beneath his paws and sat down. Smelling the WindClan scent reminded him of the prey stealing. Last gathering, WindClan had blamed both RiverClan and ThunderClan for stealing their prey, the only reason they hadn't blamed ShadowClan was because they shared no border. As far as Jayfeather could now tell, no ThunderClan cat had been stealing prey, but he could not be sure. However, the problem with WindClan's claims was that ThunderClan had also found remains of prey littering the border. RiverClan had reported a similar situation.

_It must be some other cat outside the Clans, _Jayfeather thought. Would this 'eclipse' stop the prey stealing somehow? Pondering this, Jayfeather heard, through the night silence, the sound of cats walking through the forest. _It must be the dawn patrol, had he really been out here that long? I need to get back to camp, then, _thought Jayfeather.

As fast as he could, Jayfeather streaked though the forest as soundlessly as possible and quietly made his way back into camp. Trying to look nonchalant Jayfeather walked over to his den, he knew he should at least try and get some sleep. Who knew what the day would bring? Reaching his nest, Jayfeather curled up and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come.

* * *

**~~So, how did you like it? Longest Chapter yet! 2,000 words! **

**Sorry about the multiple author notes during this chapter…**

**I'll try and start making longer chapters like this one if people like it. **

**I don't have much to say, but Review! Please? When I get six reviews I will update. That's not that much is it?  
~~~~~I like the squiggly thingys~~~~~squiggle~ squiggle~~~~....squiggle~~~!  
Now just click the pretty green and off-white button down there...there you go...come on little mousey....come on...:)~~now click and review! **


	12. Chapter 10 pt 1: When are we leaving?

**Disclaimer: *standing in a forest * I own warriors and no one will stop me! MUAHHAHA! *All the Erins slink out from the shadows in cat form * What was that? *freezes * ummm….nothing? *They growl * we heard you say you **_**own**_** Warriors… * I go and hide up a tree in cat form* no I didn't? *Erins menacingly walk forward * Oh yes you did…we heard you *my eyes widen in fear as the Erins advance on me * okay okay!!! I lied!!! I don't own warriors!**

**Told you I would give you a preview chapter! Or at least I did on my profile…this did turn out to be a long preview chapter, but I will upload the rest once I get enough reviews.**

**Happy reading!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

~Chapter 10~

Sunpaw sat watching the sunrise the next morning. The mountains loomed a long ways away, but they were still intimidating.

"Will we have to cross over those to get to the Clans?" unaware she had spoken aloud, Sunpaw was surprised to get an answer.

"Yes we will, the twoleg place is too dangerous for us," Ravenpaw came up and sat down next to Sunpaw, wrapping his black, white-tipped tail around his paws.

Looking at the mountains in the distance, Sunpaw meowed, "When should we leave?"

"Soon, its now warm enough that there hopefully is not much snow left in the mountains," Ravenpaw replied. "It's going to be a long journey, but hopefully the tribe cats, that I was told, live up there, will help us cross."

Sunpaw was eager to get going and meowed, "How soon?"

"Talk to Moon, ask him where he wants to leave," meowed Ravenpaw, standing up. He shook he stalks of grass off his pelt like raindrops. Ravenpaw padded off back into the barn, tail waving behind him.

For a moment longer Sunpaw sat, the Sunrise was over and she felt like hunting so she got to her paws and trotted off into the trees.

The cool morning breeze swept through the open barn window ruffling Moon's fur. He was thinking, thinking about the Clans. _When would we leave to start the journey? How long will it take?_

Moon glanced down to the entrance of the barn and saw the black lithe figure of Ravenpaw trotting in. He turned towards where Barley was still sleeping.

He rested his head on his paws and sighed. They should probably leave soon, hoping there wasn't a lot of snow and ice left on the mountaintop. Moon jumped down from the straw bales and padded out into the trees for some hunting.

Almost as soon as he was encased underneath the trees he smelled it.

_Mouse. _

Moon dropped into a stealthy crouch and silently crept forward, placing his paws almost soundlessly on the forest floor. A tail length away he stopped. The mouse still was completely unaware of his presence. Light on his paws and purring quietly in satisfaction, Moon pounced.

Suddenly an orange and white shape simultaneously leapt as well.

They collided and the mouse, frightened by the two cats scurried into its burrow. Without looking up to see who had ruined his catch, Moon growled, "Hey, that was my mouse! Go find your own."

His back was still turned away from the orange menace, the wind blowing his scent towards her.

A familiar voice spoke, "Sorry, I didn't know you were stalking it. I'll leave. It _was _your mouse."

Turning around, Moon was surprised to see an unhappy looking Sunpaw crouching on the grass.

He immediately felt guilty, "Sorry Sunpaw," he meowed in embarrassment, "I didn't realize it was you."

An awkward silence followed, both unsure of what to say next.

"When are we going to leave to go find the Clans? Will we travel over the mountains?" Moon meowed, breaking the silence with a flooding of questions.

"Ravenpaw says we will have to travel over the mountains because the only other way to the lake means going through the twoleg place and that is too dangerous"...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**to be continued…..when you review I'll tell you the reason I did a preview chapter….**


	13. Chapter 10 pt 2: New beginnings

…**.well….it has been 1 year since I started this story…and I'm only finishing chapter 10 –hides in embarrassment- :D I'm sorry about the sketchy updates.**

**Ooooh. And the reason, I don't think many of you know, but why I posted a part 1 & part 2 was because I posted part one on my birthday! Whoot! **** :D**

_**Disclaimer:**_** You really think me, Thunderspirit, co- wow….**

**I hardly got any reviews for part one of this chapter…-pouts – oh well…I like reading your comments…it helps me make the chapters even better! **

**Okay, so when I use these – it usually means a POV change. When I use these ~~~, it is usually just a divider for the chapter**

**Oh, and Moon's eyes are green now. Instead of blue. **

**Now read the chapter and review…pretty please? **

* * *

~Chapter 10 pt. 2~

"When are we going to leave to go find the Clans? Will we travel over the mountains?" Moon meowed, breaking the silence with a flood of questions.

"Ravenpaw says we will have to travel over the mountains because the only other way to the lake means going through the twoleg place and that is too dangerous," Sunpaw replied. "He also told me that I should ask you when we should leave, although, I think it would be best to leave soon; most of the mountain snow seems to be gone."

"I agree," meowed Moon. "But when exactly do you want to leave?"

"In a few days," Sunpaw replied. "That should give me enough time to find traveling herbs for all of us. Let's go tell Barley and Ravenpaw to see what they think."

Standing up, another question floated into Moon's head, "How do you know about herbs?"

Sunpaw sighed and was quiet for a few moments as they padded through the forest. "My mother taught me, she taught me the ways of the Clans before she was killed by a fox." Her breath caught in her throat.

Moon couldn't bear it, seeing her so unhappy. He pressed his pelt into hers and twined his tail around Sunpaw's. She leaned back, nuzzling her head into his still leafbare-thick fur.

They stood together for a few minutes, then they heard a rustling in the bushes and Moon raised his head from Sunpaw's warm pelt.

A black and white shape emerged.

Sunpaw looked up to see Barley standing there. Embarrassment rose into her and she pulled away from Moon. He let her go.

"Ummm…" stuttered Sunpaw.

"It's alright, I won't press. Ravenpaw and I were just wondering where you two were. Have you decided when you want to start towards the Clans?" Barley cut in; turning in the direction he had come. Motioning with a flick of his tail for the pair to follow, they bounded forward.

* * *

His paws skimmed over the grass as he quickened his stride into a lope to catch up with Barley. Sunpaw. Sunpaw. Sunpaw. The name. The image of her. It filled his mind. Did he like like her?

Shaking his head and catching up to Barley and leaving Sunpaw behind, Moon started meowing to Barley about leaving for their journey.

* * *

Sunpaw fell behind and didn't try to catch up as Moon broke away to go talk to Barley. She was immersed in her thoughts. _What were those looks Moon gave me? Does he-? _She couldn't bring herself to simply think it. As her thoughts drifted away, silence enveloped her.

She hardly saw the tree looming before her as she walked, nose first into it. Although she had only been walking, Sunpaw was thrown backwards onto her haunches, mostly because of the shock. Shaking her head, she stood up in a daze.

As she came back to her senses, Sunpaw noticed she was alone. She quickly went in to a quick lope, trees flashing by. However, Moon, Barley, and now Ravenpaw were soon in sight. She slowed to their pace; a leisurely trot.

Once again Sunpaw was not paying a bit of attention to where she was going. She tripped over her own paws and promptly tumbled, landing on her back. With her legs splayed every which way, Sunpaw got to her paws while shaking the debris from her fluffy orange and silver pelt. Loud purrs of laughter filled the air. Holding her head high, she turned to see Ravenpaw, Barley, and Moon all watching her, eyes gleaming in laughter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Leaves swirled around, wind picking them up and tossing them around. Dark clouds gathered on the horizon, a storm was brewing, waiting to break.

The young loner felt her pelt heat up in embarrassment as she felt the wind ruffling her fur, and she lowered her head, ears flat. As she padded forwards, more purrs of laughter rose in their throats.

Moon trotted over to her, "it's okay, Su-"

She cut him off, she couldn't take it. She had snapped, her short temper rising. Pride making her even more irritated. "Of course it's okay for you, you just saw me make a complete fool of myself!"

Blue eyes flashing in anger and embarrassment, she bolted away through the trees, towards the mountains. She could be that much closer to the cat she missed the most. _Should I leave now? I didn't tell the others they _had _to come with me._

Falling back down into a slow lope, Sunpaw thought it though better. _If I leave now, alone, I will be saving everyone a lot of hardship. Yes. I should. I will go alone._

* * *

Quickening his stride, Moon shot after Sunpaw, but it was no good. She was too far gone. _Maybe she'll come back sometime tonight. _He hoped, but he knew she wasn't. If he knew one think about Sunpaw it was that when she put herself to go somewhere or do something, she would. It wasn't easy to change her mind.

Slowing down to a walk, Moon reached the edge of the trees. Looking at the barely visible mountains he wondered if Sunpaw had possibly headed towards the mountains. With a heavy sigh, Moon sat down on the cool grass.

_Where are you Sunpaw?_

* * *

Panting hard from her long run, Sunpaw finally slowed to a walk. Those mountains were much further away than she had originally thought. Collapsing on the grass, Sunpaw judged the distance.

"Two days at least," she said out loud. Closing her eyes, Sunpaw saw sympathetic green eyes.

_No, _she told herself. _You are not going back._

Laying there, paws tucked under her, her belly grumbled and Sunpaw realized how hungry she was and stood up.

Scenting the air, a whiff of crow passed through her jaws, likely fleeing away to its nest from the hard rains that would soon pound down. Quickly locating the bird, Sunpaw started to stalk it. As she got closer and closer, the bird didn't realize she was there because of the seeds on the ground that it was eating. A fox-length away, she pounced, the crow didn't even have time to escape. With a powerful leap, Sunpaw brought it down. Crouching down at the spot, she quickly devoured the crow. Belly full, and determination in her blue gaze, Sunpaw glared defiantly at the mountains and put a paw forward. Wind plastered her fur to her sides, but she ignored it.

"Bring it on."

Her journey had begun.

* * *

**Okay, so if you haven't been on my profile recently (stalker if you have jk), there is something you should know. I will be putting this story on hold for a while. I'm not happy how infrequently I am updating this, and so it goes on hold. How long? I'm not sure. It depends on how long it takes me to get the story all written and typed up. HOWEVER, put this story on story alert and don't completely forget about it because I will (might) be randomly updating every once in a while so you guys don't completely forget about it. R&R!**

**Farewell…for now ~Thunderspirit**


End file.
